


舔狗和舔狗

by brilliant1007



Series: 憨批金主系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	舔狗和舔狗

金主最近很不开心，因为吃醋。  
金主这人太护食，不但吃人的醋，还吃两条狗的醋。  
事实上金主已经容忍了一条博美的存在，他觉得自己已经很大度了。  
博美是大明星国外经济团队中某工作人员的爱宠。嗯，和一般的博美长得不太一样，更肥妹。不过大眼珠子，小嘴巴，卖起萌来，还是能让人心萌化，大明星每次出国练习房练舞，休息的时候，都特别喜欢逗逗这狗。  
这狗不粘人。有好吃的就吃了走人，你让它坐下，它不乖乖坐下；你给他点好处，他粘你一会儿，等一会儿又会忘了你的好，总之还蛮高冷的。  
但大明星好这口。  
逗这狗不亦乐乎。金主看着这条博美窝在大明星怀里摇尾巴的样子，就不由生气，这畜生仿佛是再和自己宣誓主权？？  
这是干人事吗？！  
大明星却一点不在意，任小博美在怀里撒娇，是难得的撒娇，他很是欢喜。博美不理他的时候，他就跟着在地上打滚，玩得很开心。  
金主没怎么见过大明星在他面前笑得那么开心，难免吃味。但回过头想想，老婆开心就好了，罢了罢了。  
所以金主容忍了这只狗子的存在。  
但万万没想到，另一只狗子，又活生生地出现在他的面前，成了他吃醋的活靶子。

金主一直觉得大明星喜欢又小又肉的狗，对大型犬敬而远之，就没将朋友家的这只阿拉斯加放在眼里。  
没想到两人去朋友家做客，大明星对阿拉斯加一见如故，二见倾心，三见就差要黏在一起了。  
朋友家的阿拉斯加，向来是条黏人的狗，别看他大，长得凶，但超级黏人，没事就喜欢围着主人转圈圈。而且这条阿拉斯加是个颜控，喜欢找漂亮的人玩。  
所以金主看着大明星很开心地带着阿拉斯加去遛弯。  
金主看着阿拉斯加用狗头去蹭大明星的碎发，大明星一脸很享受地眯着眼睛。  
金主看着大明星使劲揉揉阿拉斯加的一头黑毛，狗子也露出一脸惬意而高傲的表情。  
甚至金主看到大舔狗阿拉斯加扑倒大明星，在他脸上舔舔，留了一嘴哈喇子。而有点洁癖的大明星一点也不恼，咯咯咯没心没肺的笑，一边还用小奶音说着：“别闹~痒。”  
金主嫉妒了。  
金主怒了。  
以及脑海里全部都是黄色废料。  
凭什么一条狗都能扑倒大明星，在他身上留下哈喇子。每次他想要亲亲抱抱举高高的时候？他明星就一脸不从。  
事实上，他们对彼此的关系变化心照不宣。但除了不再约定固定时间固定地点打一炮，大明星没有通告不在国外飞，留在北京会住在一起，好像也没啥差别。滚床单的事，很多次金主本来想激情来一发的，看大明星实在太累兴致缺缺，想想也就算了。这么说来，人还不如狗，想随时随地发情（？）就随时随地发情。  
所以等金主和大明星结束了对朋友家两天的拜访，回北京家里，一进门的那一霎那，也不管行李散了一地，金主把人就扑在了厚实的毛毯上。  
绵密的吻落在大明星的脸上，鼻梁，唇边，锁骨，甚至糊了大明星一脸口水。一回家就发情的神经病，浑身脏兮兮的，大明星使了使力，就把人推开了。  
“发什么神经！”  
被推开的金主脸上没什么表情，看不出是恼火还是还是什么，两只手抓住大明星的手腕，狠狠地扣在毛毯上，又一轮密密麻麻的吻落下。虽然激烈但不粗暴。  
大明星本想再次推开他，却撞上金主两汪深不见底的眼眸，嗯，有点深情？  
其实在大明星眼里，金主一开始就是傻逼二百五，后来是憨批二百五，虽然知道他对自己的意思，也想着都活过，找个人定下来也不错，但也没见过这憨批这么正经。于是就忘记了反抗，任这颗毛茸茸的脑袋一直拱着自己的脖子、锁骨，然后一路向下。

这一炮干得真的还蛮尽兴的，无论对两方谁来说都一样。深情的前戏，持久的进入，仿佛要完全拥有对方一样的贯穿，可能都能凝练出一个爱字。  
就是不知道为什么，大明星似乎听到了金主在他耳边叫了声“汪汪”。  
事后大明星一脸戏谑地问金主有没有。一米八几的大男人，老脸一红，梗着脖子说：“你听错了！”然后气冲冲走了。  
这事，想想就有点好笑。


End file.
